Curious Curator
Curious Curator is the seventh and last mission of Level 5. In this mission, Apu and Bart work together to destroy the Curator, get the key to the museum, and figure out who is behind the new intoxicating version of Buzz Cola. Completing this mission unlocks Level 6. Summary After Snake tells Apu that the Cola Trucks are controller from the Springfield Museum, Apu asks Bart for help, since his car is out of gas, and he refuses to fill up at the Kwik-E-Mart due to insane prices, they get into Bart's Red Ferrini & go to the museum, chase down the Curator & get the keys to the museum. At the museum, the Buzz Cola is shown dripping from a meteor in the museum and bring a dinosaur skeleton to life. Bart, however, trips on a wire that causes the meteor to explode & the skeleton to fall apart. Bart and Apu go inside a vent and find the shocking truth: It's revealed that Kang & Kodos are responsible for delivering the cola to people. They are revealed to be filming a space reality show called "Foolish Earthlings", where it's down in space ratings. The idea for "Foolish Earthlings" is that hidden cameras are placed all over Springfield, so that every television in the galaxy could broadcast it. Kang and Kodos plan to raise the ratings of their show by dripping the cola into the water supply & distributing laser guns in Squidport's tourist area, making humans go berserk, destroying themselves and their town, therefore delivering big space ratings for "Foolish Earthlings". It's up to Bart and Apu to stop those aliens from putting laser guns into the hands of cola-drunk townspeople. Transcript Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh, Mr. Bart, I have discovered that the evil cola is being made in the Springfield Museum! Bart Simpson: But that closes in five minutes! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: And my car is out of gas! Bart Simpson: Just fill it up at the Kwik-E-Mart. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: At those prices? No way! Bart Simpson: Fine, we'll take my car. (Bart & Apu go to the museum, smash the curator's car, get the keys to the museum & arrive) Cutscene Bart & Apu find the cola dripping from the meteor, destroy it & find the truth behind Buzz Cola. Transcript Bart Simpson: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually excited to going to a museum! (He and Apu approach the meteor that contains Buzz Cola, which is leaking) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Sheba H. Vishnu! The cola is dripping from that meteor! Bart Simpson: Cool, free deadly cola! (The cola that is dripping from the meteor goes into the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton's nose, causing the dinosaur to come to life as it's eyes glow bright red. Bart and Apu back away when suddenly, Bart trips over the cord powering the meteor and it destroys the meteor) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Ooo, we did it! We destroyed the priceless, archeological artefact! Hoh. Bart Simpson: What "we"? I''' did all the driving! '''Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Now let us find out who is behind all this strange cola business. (Apu and Bart go inside a large vent and they are at the end where the barrier is) Bart Simpson: I know it's a cliche, but...ay carumba! (The camera pans over Kang and Kodos, who are responsible for the coke distributions, Kodos is having a bath whilst Kang is reading a magazine) Kang: Kodos, look at these space ratings for "Foolish Earthlings". Kodos: What happened, Kang? "Foolish Earthlings" used to be the #1 reality show in the galaxy. Space viewers couldn't get enough of these humans and their behaviour. Kang: Our show is down in all key demos. Kodos: But our show concept was so perfect! We film these idiotic bipeds with hidden cameras and beam it into every television in the galaxy. (A TV with the POV of one of the wasp cameras show Groundskeeper Willie stepping on a rake and getting hit in the face by it) Groundskeeper Willie: I'll cover your mockers! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: These aliens have been secretly filming an intergalactic reality show in Springfield. Bart Simpson: I knew there was a simple explanation. Kang: I'm going to introduce the evil cola into the water supply. People will go mad! Kodos: I like it! Kang: Then we distribute laser guns at the Squidport tourist area! Kodos: I like it! Kang: The cola-madden humans will go berserk... Kodos: I like it. Kang: Destroying themselves and their town! Kodos: Delivering big, big space ratings for "Foolish Earthlings"! (Kang & Kodos both laugh) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: We've got to prevent the aliens from putting laser guns in the hands of cola-drunk townspeople! Bart Simpson: Why? That sounds hilarious! I'd watch that show! Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: (facepalm) I tell you what, you're a bad little boy. Trivia * At the beginning of the mission, Bart says that the museum closes in five minutes. The duo take 30 seconds at most to get to the museum, so it would make sense that it would still be open. However, when they arrive they immediately have to destroy the Curator the obtain the key, which means that the two had to waste at least four and a half minutes between speaking to each other and actually driving to the museum. * This mission marks the only appearance of the Curator. * Two PR Asset discs reveal that the player was supposed to race the Curator to the museum instead of destroying it. The mission stage dialogue for this still exists in the script. ** The discs also reveal that the dinosaur skeleton shown in the cutscene was originally intended to be a boss, much like how the Truckasaurus was going to be fought at the end of Level 2. It was dropped possibly due to it being too difficult to create an in-game model for the dinosaur skeleton and the interior of the museum. Gallery curious cuator 6.jpg| curious cuator 1.jpg| curious cuator 2.jpg| curious cuator 3.jpg| curious cuator 5.jpg| curious cuator 7.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 5 Category:Timer Missions Category:Destroy Missions